Un encuentro poco aconsejable
by Alexandermon
Summary: Ambientado en el universo de Harry Potter. Una conversación que nunca se llevó a cabo, en un momento que nunca ocurrió, pero que sin duda terminaría mal. Cornelius Fudge, en sus últimos días como Ministro, hace una visita a Harry en Privet Drive para pedir su apoyo.


Harry no podía dar crédito a sus ojos cuando oyó el sonido inconfundible de la aparición y vio a Fudge, el ministro de magia, o exministro si se confiaba en lo que el profeta decía, caminando con paso firma hacia la casa de los Dursley. Cuando Harry llegó al vestíbulo, Fudge había ya entrado, pese a que el tío Vernon intentó hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo.

\- ¡Ah, Harry! – Dijo el hombre, sacándose el sombrero hongo de su cabeza y mirando al chico, centrándose en su cicatriz de rayo- Me alegra tanto verte. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento en privado?

Harry seguía sin poder creerlo, de hecho, estuvo tentado a sacar su varita y cuestionar a Fudge si no era un mortífago disfrazado. Pero sabía que había miembros de la Orden del Fénix vigilándolo, y si lo dejaron pasar, significaba que ese era el verdadero Fudge. Harry se sentó en la sala de estar, mientras que el ministro se sentaba en un sillón delante de él y no paraba de moverse con nerviosismo. Vernon, Dudley y la Tia Petuña se encontraban en la cocina, sin duda escuchando todo lo que pasaba, pero no parecían interesados en intervenir en la conversación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? - Preguntó Harry, yendo directo al grano.

Fudge no contestó de inmediato. Giro varias veces el sombrero en sus manos y se negaba a mirar al chico a los ojos. Parecía indeciso. Como si eligiera su mejor forma de comenzar a hablar.

\- Harry… lo que hice… quiero decir. Deseo que comprendas… yo quería. ¡Estoy de tu lado, Harry, quiero que comprendas eso!

Harry tuvo que contenerse. No sabía si reír o darle un puñetazo. Le temblaba la mano y el exministro se acobardó ante la mirada fulminante del chico.

\- ¿De mi lado? -Repitió el chico con voz temblorosa por la furia- ¿¡DE MI LADO!?

\- Si… y solo quería que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo y el del Ministerio. Aun tengo contactos con la comunidad mágica. Puedo serte de mucha utilidad, si me dejas ayudarte. Y… si aceptas… también ayudarías indirectamente a la moralidad de la gente.

Harry casi no podía dejar crédito a sus oídos. Era tal la hipocresía de Fudge, que tenía muchas ganas de echarlo a patadas de la casa. Pero se contuvo. De hecho… ese momento le causaba un dulce placer, y no iba a dejarlo pasar.

\- Realmente… Usted no aprendió nada. ¿Tiene idea… la más mínima idea de lo que hizo?

\- Harry…

\- ¡Por todo un año, me calumnió, a mí y a Dumbledore! - Continuó Harry, sin prestarle atención- ¡Por todo un año me retrató como un loco de remate, que buscaba atención como una especie de buscador de fama! ¡Intentó expulsarme de Hogwarts por todos los medios a su alcance! ¡Ignoró todas las desapariciones y muertes que hubo en todo ese tiempo, buscando poner a Sirius Black como chivo expiatorio! ¿Qué más se me olvida?

\- Harry… yo intentaba…

\- ¡Ah, sí! - Continuó sin prestarle la menor atención y fingiendo recordar de repente- ¡Colocó a Dolores Umbridge como espía en Hogwarts para mantenerme vigilado a mi y a Dumbledore! ¡Le dio poder para que tome control de Hogwarts, aprobó todas las medidas que ella hiciera, por más horribles y repugnantes que fueran! ¿Acaso tiene idea de lo que esa mujer hizo en Hogwarts, lo que me hizo a mi y a mis compañeros, el infierno que nos hizo pasar?

En ese momento, Harry levantó el dorso de su mano y se lo colocó delante de los ojos, para que pudiera apreciar perfectamente las claras palabras allí escritas que rezaban ''No debo decir mentiras''

\- Harry… no tenía idea… ¡Yo jamás…!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Pero no olvidemos lo más importante! ¡Expulsó a Dumbledore del colegio, lo tachó de criminal! ¡Le hizo creer a toda la comunidad mágica que todo estaba bien cuando gente moría y desaparecía enfrente suyo! ¿Y todo por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?

\- …

\- ¿Por creer que Dumbledore trataba de ser Ministro de Magia? ¿Por qué tenía tanta envidia de él al ser más inteligente y más sabio que usted, que no pudo resistirse a oponérsele? ¿Por qué no quería aceptar la verdad, por más dolorosa que sea, y prefería vivir en la ilusión de que todo estaba bien y no había peligro?

\- ¡Lo admito, estaba equivocado! -Respondió Fudge, con gesto de súplica- ¡No quería creer que Lord… que el Innombrable había regresado! ¿Puedes culparme por ello? ¿Quién querría pensar que el mago más malvado de todos los tiempos regresó y estaba nuevamente activo en mi gobierno? ¡Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero piensa en la gente, Harry! ¡Piensa en la situación ahora!

\- Oh… tengo muy en claro cual es la situación ahora. Todo el mundo sabe que estuvo diciendo mentiras y ocultando deliberadamente la verdad el último año, y sabe lo cobarde y mentiroso que es usted.

\- ¡Y por eso vine aquí! – Dijo Fudge, que parecía animado de volver al punto del que quería hablar- ¡Vengo aquí, humillado y derrotado, a pedirte perdón y pedirte ayuda! Se que estas furioso conmigo, ¿Pero que humillación más grande puede haber que esta?

Harry se sentía menos agitado que antes, pero aun así estaba demasiado furioso como para cederle siquiera la palabra a Fudge. El exministro debió notar algo… porque se apresuró a continuar.

\- Veras… como sabes, la comunidad mágica en pleno está pidiendo que renuncie. A este punto, no puedo culparlos y tampoco puedo hacer nada para cambiar su opinión, pero tu quizás… Si pudiera pedirte que me dejes aparecer en público contigo, o al menos tomarme una foto, como un signo de compromiso… la gente lo tomaría como un signo de que el ministerio está dispuesto a enmendar sus errores, y quizás pueda…

Harry se levantó. Era increíble, sencillamente increíble. Jamás pensó en su vida que alguien podría llegar a ser tan patético, y con tan poca cara, pero allí estaba, y no iba a dignarse siquiera a responder a esa idea.

\- Fuera…- Dijo con rabia contenida- Váyase de aquí, y no regrese. No quiero volver a verlo aquí.

El semblante de Fudge no cambió, y no dijo nada más, pero se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita, la puerta se abrió y Harry se quedó viéndolo desde la puerta mientras avanzaba por el jardín.

\- ¿No podrías al menos pensarlo…? - Dijo lentamente- ¡Podría ser beneficioso para ambos si…!

Pero Harry cerró de un portazo la casa y se dirigió a su habitación, sin prestarle atención al sonido de Fudge mientras desaparecía del barrio sin dejar rastro.


End file.
